


Breakable

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim is being overprotective and Blair has something to tell him about that.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2021 Sentinel Thursday Recycled Challenges





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bluewolf for her excellent beta read.

**Recycled challenge 377 - break.**

Jim and Blair were in the truck, pursuing a suspect through the city streets. Suddenly, said suspect realized that he was being followed and sped up. Jim stepped on the throttle.

When they were turning on a corner at high speed, Jim, as usual, put his arm in front of Blair, as if to stop him from hitting the windshield. Even though Blair had his seatbelt on. Seeing this, Blair frowned. He was tired of his partner being so protective. He had to tell Jim something about that when he had the chance.

The suspect was a very bad driver, and crashed into a bus that was crossing the opposite street. Jim stopped and got out of the truck, saying to Blair: “Wait here. Call an ambulance and a patrol car.” Blair frowned again. Why couldn’t he get out of the truck and help Jim with the suspect? Jim needed backup. Besides, someone had to check if there were any injured persons on the bus. Jim was being overprotective again.

He called the ambulance and the backup, and got out of the truck, following Jim. Jim was approaching the suspect’s car very carefully, with his gun in his hand. He didn’t know if the man was armed but he had to be very careful. When he saw that Blair was following him, he said: “Stop there, Chief! Go back to the truck!”

Blair had to admit that this situation might be dangerous, but he was so tired of Jim being so protective of him. He didn’t go on further, but he didn’t go back to the truck, either.

Jim adjusted his vision to see through the car’s back window and realized that the suspect was unconscious from a hit on the head. He went closer then, and opened the car’s door to see that the man was armed, indeed. The patrol had arrived and he let the officers take care of the weapon. The ambulance arrived and took the man to a hospital, under guard by one of the officers. The man would have to answer many questions when he woke up.

Fortunately, there weren’t any injured among the bus passengers. Just an elderly lady that was very shocked and was being fanned with a hanky by her husband.

There was nothing that required their attention, so Jim and Blair returned to the station. Blair was already thinking what he was going to say to Jim once they were home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Jim, do you realize what you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“You treat me as if I’m going to break at any moment!”

“I don’t understand, Chief.”

“You put your arm in front of me when we’re turning a corner too fast, even if I have my seatbelt on. You don’t let me out of the truck to help you when you need it. Last night, you didn’t let me put the noodles in the water, because it was too hot. And I have a lot of examples like those. You, my friend, are totally and insanely overprotective, and I can’t stand it any longer!”

Jim listened to all that attentively, with his eyes widened.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I did that.”

“But you did!”

“Okay. Can it be a sentinel thing?”

Blair remained pensive for a few seconds.

“Now that I think about it, yes, it could be.”

“Yeah, how did Brackett call you? Guide? That’s it. The sentinel needs the guide to be safe.”

“I’ll have to do some research on it, but you could be right.”

Jim resumed drinking his beer, hiding a smile on his face. He had won an argument, at last! That didn’t happen too often.

“But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, sentinel. You’ll have to put a break to your sentinel instincts, and treat me as an equal. Burton didn’t write much about these ‘guides’, but I’m going to find out about them as much as I can. In the meantime, you can forget about treating me as a damsel in distress. I’m not a delicate flower.”

“I know, Chief, I know. And I’ll try. I swear I’ll try. But there are dangerous situations in which you have to stay put, in the truck. Like today, that man was armed. If he was conscious, he’d have fired. And you aren’t a cop.”

“Simon and you always tell me that, thank you. I’m not a cop.”

“So, do we agree that you have to stay put when the situation’s dangerous?”

“Not always. I can be of help sometimes.”

“Yes, I know, but I need you to be safe. Don’t you understand that?”

Blair stayed pensive for a moment, and then he smiled. He understood it, and that realization made his heart warm. His sentinel wanted him to be safe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night Blair slept like a baby. Dreaming of being asleep in another bed, safe in the arms of his sentinel.


End file.
